fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Crock/Images
IMG_2506.png 1.PNG|"Timmy, why are you packing a... 2.PNG|...sleepmask for school?" 3.PNG|"It's not what you think." 4.PNG|"You sleep during class?" 5.PNG|"Then it is what you think." 6.PNG 7.PNG|"I gotta get ready... 8.PNG|for school too. 9.PNG|Traffic school." 10.PNG|"Sparky, 11.PNG|dogs aren't supposed to drive!" 12.PNG|"Yeah, that's what the cops said when they told me I had to go to traffic school. 13.PNG|I just need to borrow the car from your dad." 14.PNG 16.PNG 17.PNG 18.PNG 19.PNG|"Honey! The dog's giving me a ride to work, see ya later!" 20.PNG|"Squirrel!!" 21.PNG|*Loud crash, dad screams* 22.PNG 23.PNG|"Almost time for school Poof! 24.PNG|I'm making breakfast in the fishbowl. 25.PNG|What do you want, 26.PNG|soggy eggs... 27.PNG|or soggy waffles?" 28.PNG 29.PNG 30.PNG 31.PNG 32.PNG 33.PNG|"Yeah, I don't think... 34.PNG|we have that. 35.PNG|Mostly because I don't know what you said." 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG 39.PNG 40.PNG 41.PNG 42.PNG 43.PNG|"Oh no!! 44.PNG|The soggy pot roast I made last night... 45.PNG|made him crazy!" 46.PNG|"What's wrong with my baby!? 47.PNG|I'm gonna call... 48.PNG|Dr. Rip Stud- 50.PNG|well. 51.PNG|Dr. Studwell, something's wrong with Poof!" 52.PNG 53.PNG|"I'm afraid there's no cure." 54.PNG|"What!?" 55.PNG|"For our... 56.PNG|love. 57.PNG|Sorry Wanda, 58.PNG|I was rehearsing my lines for the soap opra I'm starring in. 59.PNG|I play a doctor that only treats super models in the arctic circle. 60.PNG|It's called... 61.PNG|The Cold, and The Beautiful." 62.PNG|"I thought you were a... 63.PNG|real doctor." 64.PNG|"I am. 65.PNG|But I also play one on TV. 66.PNG|The money's better and I don't have to watch... 67.PNG|sick people undress." 69.PNG 71.PNG 72.PNG 73.PNG 74.PNG 75.PNG 76.PNG 77.PNG 78.PNG 79.PNG 80.PNG 70.PNG 81.PNG|"Ohh... 82.PNG|I see what the problem is." 83.PNG|"What is it Dr. Studwell!?" 84.PNG|"My character gets killed by something called a... 85.PNG|lazer penguin. 86.PNG|I've gotta call my agent." 87.PNG|"NO!! 88.PNG|What's wrong with Poof!?" 89.PNG|"Oh, right. 90.PNG|Poof's going through... 91.PNG|'Pooferty'." 92.PNG|"Pooferty?? 93.PNG|Don't you mean... 94.PNG|puberty?" 95.PNG|"Young man, 96.PNG|who's the super model doctor here? 97.PNG|Pooferty is when fairy babies go from saying... 98.PNG|poof, poof, 99.PNG|to actual words. 100.PNG|But while Poof makes the transition, 101.PNG|you won't be able to understand... 102.PNG|a thing he says." 103.PNG|"Well maybe... 104.PNG|YOU... 105.PNG|can't understand him, 106.PNG|but I bet I can figure it out." 107.PNG 108.PNG 109.PNG 110.PNG 111.PNG 112.PNG 113.PNG|"He either said he's hungry, 114.PNG|or that I left the soggy oven on. 115.PNG|I'm betting he's hungry. 116.PNG 117.PNG 118.PNG 119.PNG|I bet wrong." 120.PNG 1212.PNG|"Is there anything you can do for... 122.PNG|my baby Dr. Studwell?" 123.PNG|"Don't worry, 124.PNG|he'll come out of the fishbowl eventually." 125.PNG|"She meant... 126.PNG|Poof!" 127.PNG|"Oh, right. 128.PNG|Well, 129.PNG|all... 130.PNG|we can do is give him this list of... 131.PNG|words to practice." 132.PNG 133.PNG 134.PNG 135.PNG|"Exterior arctic circle, day, 136.PNG|a group of shivering models huddle around... 137.PNG|a hunky doctor for warmth." 138.PNG|"Oh! 139.PNG|Sorry, that's... 140.PNG|my next scene. 141.PNG 142.PNG|Practice these... 143.PNG|sounds Poof. 144.PNG 145.PNG 146.PNG|And eventually you'll be able to speak... 147.PNG|as good as I talk." 148.PNG 149.PNG 150.PNG 151.PNG 152.PNG 1489.PNG 153.PNG 154.PNG 155.PNG 156.PNG 157.PNG 158.PNG 159.PNG 160.PNG 161.PNG 162.PNG 163.PNG 164.PNG 165.PNG 166.PNG|"Now if you'll excuse me, 167.PNG|I have to get back to the set before the super models wander off. 168.PNG|They don't have a lot upstairs Wanda. 169.PNG|Just the cold arctic wind whistling between their ears." 170.PNG 171.PNG 172.PNG 173.PNG|*Honk, Honk* 174.PNG 175.PNG 176.PNG|"It's the school bus Poof! 177.PNG|Have a... 178.PNG|good day!" 179.PNG 180.PNG 181.PNG 182.PNG 183.PNG 184.PNG 185.PNG|"I can translate that. 186.PNG|He either said he'll see you after school, 187.PNG|or he's marrying a... 188.PNG|siamese cat! 189.PNG|Either way I'll accept him. 190.PNG|I'm proud of my weird, 191.PNG|cat-loving son!" 192.PNG 194.PNG 195.PNG 196.PNG 197.PNG 198.PNG 199.PNG 200.PNG 201.PNG 202.PNG 203.PNG 204.PNG 205.PNG|"Oh good. 206.PNG|It's dark in here. 207.PNG 208.PNG|I don't have to use my sleepmask." 209.PNG 210.PNG|"Ladies and gentlemen. Live from Dimmsdale... 211.PNG|Elementary School, it's the Denzel Crocker Show! 212.PNG|Here's your host, 213.PNG|DENN- 214.PNG|-ZELL 215.PNG|CROCK- 216.PNG|-ERR." 217.PNG|"Thank... 218.PNG|you! 219.PNG|Thank... 220.PNG|you! 221.PNG|Take it away... 222.PNG|F-Dancers!" 223.PNG 224.PNG 225.PNG 226.PNG 227.PNG|"Sorry I haven't graded your papers yet. 228.PNG 229.PNG|I was up until 3... 230.PNG|rehearsing this number." 231.PNG 232.PNG 233.PNG 234.PNG 235.PNG 236.PNG 237.PNG 238.PNG 239.PNG|"Al- 240.PNG|right... 241.PNG 242.PNG|F- 243.PNG|Dancers, 244.PNG|bring it... 245.PNG|on home!" 246.PNG 247.PNG 248.PNG 249.PNG 250.PNG|"I probably should've cut eye holes... 251.PNG|in their costumes. 252.PNG 253.PNG|You all... 254.PNG|get F's! 255.PNG 256.PNG|For being terrible F's!" 257.PNG 258.PNG 259.PNG 260.PNG 261.PNG|"Alright kids. 262.PNG 263.PNG|Time for a field trip!" 264.PNG 265.PNG|"Yaaa- 266.PNG|aaaay!" 267.PNG|"To the dark recesses of... 268.PNG|my mind!" 269.PNG 270.PNG|"Awwwwww." 271.PNG|"Allow me to introduce my... 272.PNG|latest invention. 273.PNG 274.PNG|I call it, my... 275.PNG|Abraca-blender. 276.PNG 277.PNG|"This baby will drain the magic from any magical creature, 278.PNG|and turn it into a delicious smoothie! 279.PNG 280.PNG|And once I drink it, I'll have the creature's powers, 281.PNG|with the protein boost." 282.PNG 283.PNG|"Hey Mr. Nutjob, 284.PNG|can we learn something now?" 286.PNG|"Don't try to distract me Turner! 287.PNG|I know you have... 288.PNG|FAIRIES!!! 289.PNG 290.PNG|And after all these years, I've come to the conclusion that their disguise is... 292.PNG|your stupid pink hat! 293.PNG 294.PNG|Which, I'm now gonna suck the magic from!" 295.PNG 296.PNG 297.PNG 298.PNG 299.PNG 300.PNG 301.PNG|"Oops. 302.PNG|Had the settings up too high. 303.PNG 304.PNG|Oh well, 305.PNG 306.PNG|bottoms up!" 307.PNG 308.PNG 309.PNG 310.PNG|*Gags* 311.PNG|"I don't feel magical at all. 312.PNG 313.PNG 314.PNG|Alright kids, 315.PNG|read chapter 3 while I go throw up hat... 316.PNG|juice." 317.PNG 318.PNG 319.PNG 320.PNG 321.PNG 322.PNG|"Boy Timmy, 323.PNG|Mr. Crocker's really out of control." 324.PNG 325.PNG|"Yeah. If he can put a hat in a blender, 326.PNG|there's no telling what kind of evil he's capable of. 327.PNG 328.PNG|The next time it could be your pencil. 329.PNG|Holy cow, 330.PNG 331.PNG|we're your pencils!" 332.PNG 333.PNG|"Cosmo's right. 334.PNG 335.PNG|You guys are in danger... 336.PNG|and it's time we got rid of Mr. Crocker once and for all. 337.PNG 338.PNG|I wish he were transferred to a new school. 339.PNG 340.PNG|And make it the one that's the farthest away from here!" 341.PNG|"Done. 342.PNG|Boy, that was exhausting. 343.PNG|Who wants a refreshing glass of leftover hat juice?" 344.PNG 345.PNG 346.PNG 347.PNG 348.PNG|"Yum. 349.PNG 350.PNG|Ooh, that's coming right back up." 351.PNG 352.PNG 353.PNG 354.PNG 355.PNG|*Barfing* 356.PNG 357.PNG|"I can't believe I was transferred to another... 358.PNG|school! 359.PNG 360.PNG|Boy! 361.PNG 362.PNG|You try to shape young minds and skim a little money from the PTA fund, 363.PNG|and this is the thanks you get. 366.PNG 364.PNG|Spellementary School. 365.PNG|Never heard of it. 366d.PNG 367.PNG|I'll just plug the coordinates into the... 368.PNG|old GPS and I'm off." 369.PNG 370.PNG 371.PNG 372.PNG 373.PNG 374.PNG|"Hmm, using unleaded gas may have been a mistake, 375.PNG 376.PNG|apparently the lead's what keeps you on the ground." 377.PNG 378.PNG 379.PNG 380.PNG 381.PNG 382.PNG 383.PNG 384.PNG 385.PNG 386.PNG 386s.PNG 387.PNG|"Boy, that was a bumpy ride. 388.PNG 389.PNG|I think I burped up a little hat juice." 390.PNG 391.PNG 392.PNG 393.PNG 394.PNG 395.PNG 396.PNG 397.PNG|"Nothing odd... 398.PNG|here. 399.PNG|Just a typical bunch of... 400.PNG|bratty brats." 401.PNG 402.PNG 403.PNG 404.PNG|"She must... 405.PNG|use... 406.PNG|unleaded gas in her broom. 407.PNG 408.PNG|Ahh, 409.PNG|that's the strange little kid... 410.PNG|from my neighbour's lawn. 411.PNG 412.PNG|Wait a minute! 413.PNG 414.PNG|A little kid... 415.PNG|tying his own shoe!? 416.PNG 417.PNG|He must be... 418.PNG|MAGICAL!" 419.PNG|*Gasps* 420.PNG 421.PNG|"This is a school for magical children. 422.PNG 423.PNG|I've... 424.PNG|hit the jackpot! 425.PNG 426.PNG|But given that I'm a world famous fairy hunter, it's a good chance one of these brats will know me." 427.PNG 428.PNG|"Move it weirdo!" 429.PNG|"Yep, they know me. 430.PNG|Time for a clever disguise." 431.PNG 432.PNG 433.PNG|"What are you looking at? 434.PNG|I'm your new teacher, 435.PNG|mrrr... 436.PNG|Sacklunch. 438.PNG|It's german for... 439.PNG|Mr. Crocker, 440.PNG|I mean Wilcox!" 441.PNG 442.PNG 443.PNG 444.PNG 445.PNG 446.PNG 447.PNG 448.PNG 449.PNG 450.PNG 451.PNG|"Check this out Sammy. 452.PNG 453.PNG|I rigged a voice-activated fairy wacker to the... 454.PNG|door. 455.PNG|When Poof enters and says... 456.PNG|''Poof, poof"... 457.PNG|like he always does, 458.PNG|KA- 459.PNG|POW!" 460.PNG|*Maniacally laughing* 461.PNG|"You make me... 462.PNG|sad and... 463.PNG|afraid." 464.PNG 465.PNG|"Oh weep away Sammy. 466.PNG|Your tears only... 467.PNG|fuel my rage!" 468.PNG 469.PNG 470.PNG 471.PNG 472.PNG 473.PNG 474.PNG 475.PNG 476.PNG|"Hello Poof." 477.PNG 478.PNG|What's say you?" 479.PNG 480.PNG 481.PNG 482.PNG 483.PNG 484.PNG 485.PNG 486.PNG 487.PNG 488.PNG 489.PNG 490.PNG 491.PNG 492.PNG|"What!? 493.PNG 494.PNG|I didn't quite hear you." 495.PNG 496.PNG 497.PNG 498.PNG 499.PNG 500.PNG 5012.PNG 502.PNG 503.PNG 504.PNG 505.PNG 506.PNG 507.PNG 508.PNG 509.PNG 510.PNG|"That moron was supposed to say... 511.PNG|poof, poof!" 512.PNG 513.PNG 514.PNG 515.PNG 516.PNG|"Good morning children." 517.PNG 518.PNG 519.PNG 520.PNG|"I'm your new teacher... 521.PNG|Mr. Sacklunch." 522.PNG|"Mr. Sacklunch, 523.PNG|I have a question." 524.PNG|"And I have an answer. 525.PNG|NOO!" 526.PNG 527.PNG 528.PNG 529.PNG 530.PNG 531.PNG Category:Season 9 Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Images Page Category:Images Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Season 9 image galleries Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes